1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic card connector, and more particularly to an electronic card connector comprising an upper lid that can be opened or closed by rotating the upper lid along an axis at one end or sliding the upper lid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, in a well-developed information technology era, the cellular phone has become one of the most popular and essential communication tools for users. Along with the increased numbers of the cellular phones, there also exist a variety of types and styles of the cellular phones with improved functionalities. From the first generation of the cellular phone to the latest model, the trend of smallness, lightness, flatness, portability and good reception continues. Sometimes, a user may need more than one cellular phone due to different usage conditions, for example, different frequency for different countries. Therefore, the cellular phones are designed in various models and styles to meet the users"" requirement. When the user needs to switch the cellular phone into another cellular with the same number, the user has to remove the SIM electronic card from the phone and fit into the electronic card connector of the other cellular phone.
Referring to FIG. 6, a side view of a conventional electronic card connector is shown, wherein the electronic card connector comprises a base A and an upper lid B. The base A comprises an axle A1 at the two distal ends, and at the two sides of the base A have a plurality of protrusions A2. The protrusion A2 has buckling groove A21 at a bottom thereof. Bent suspended arms B1 extend downwardly at the two sides of the upper lid B and passing around the axles A1. The bent suspended arms B1 are capable of rotating along the axels A1 for opening or closing the upper lid B. On the two sides of the upper lid B comprise buckling plates B2 corresponding to the buckling grooves A21. However, there is no fixed positioning arrangement for the bent suspended arms B1 to rotate along the axles A1, thus the upper lid B may rotate or move along any position of the bent suspended arms B1 misaligning the buckling plate B2 of the upper lid B and fall on the top face of the protrusion A2 of the base A, in such occasion, any external force applied on the upper lid B can easily cause deformation of the shape of the buckling plate B2.
Because the conventional design can easily misalign the buckling plate B2 of the upper lid B making it difficult to fit into the buckling groove A21 formed on the side of the protrusion A2 of the base A for positioning. Further, a long-term usage under this condition, the buckling plate B2 will be deformed or damaged and thereby damaging the upper lid B. Therefore, to find a way to improve the above defects is a very important issue for the manufacturer in the field.
Accordingly, in the view of the foregoing, the present inventor makes a detailed study of related art to evaluate and consider, and uses years of accumulated experience in this field, and through several experiments, to create a new electronic card connector. The present invention provides an innovated, cost effective electronic card connector.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the electronic card connector comprises a protrusion formed on the suspended arm to rotate corresponding to the base, thus the upper lid is able to rotate in a fine range to prevent damages to the electronic card connector from occurring.